I Love College
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Song 5 in the iTunes Songfic Challenge.  I Love College - Asher Roth.  Desmond/Shaun Rated M for a reason.


Shaun Hastings collapsed into a seat next to Desmond Miles at the bar just next to their college campus.

"Rough day?" The younger man asked, clapping his hand on Shaun's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"You have no idea" Shaun murmured, dropping his college bag next to his seat. "My history tutor is piling the homework on. I'm never going to get any sleep at this rate." He complained before ordering a beer from the bartender.

"You need to relax, mate" Desmond said, grinning. "A night with your friends to unwind and have a bit of fun." Shaun sneered.

"You mean get insanely drunk and suffer for months afterwards because I don't remember what happened?" he said with a smirk. Desmond pouted childishly.

"I put it nicely" he mock-complained as two more people dropped into the seats beside them.

"Hey gays" they heard the chipper voice that belonged to Rebecca.

"Hello to you too, Butch." Shaun replied. Rebecca stuck out her tongue.

"Just because I like women does not automatically make me butch" she said, grinning at the banter. Shaun smirked.

"No. You being butch makes you butch."

"Okay, so you're a poof then?"

"No, I'm a perfectly manly gay thankyou very much." Lucy rolled her eyes and sat next to Desmond.

"If those two weren't gay I'd swear they were dating." She said, stealing a sip of Desmond's drink. Desmond chuckled with a quiet 'yeah'. "You asked him to go to the party tonight?" She asked.

"I've… hinted" Desmond said with a sheepish smile. The blonde sighed before leaning forwards.

"Oi, lovebirds." She called to the bickering 'couple'. They both looked at each other, repulsed, before turning to Lucy. "Party, Ezio's place, tonight, 7:30. Be there." She said simply, Shaun looked like he was about to protest before Lucy cut him off. "I don't care how much homework you have, Hastings. Be there or I'll be forced to burn one of your history books." She smiled sweetly at the glare that was sent her way. She then stood up, grabbing her bag. "Come on Becca. We need to get ready for tonight." Rebecca nodded and stood up, following Lucy out of the bar, leaving Desmond and Shaun alone again.

"You're gonna go, right?" Desmond asked him.

"I don't want to, but yeah I guess I'll give it a go." Desmond smiled.

"Come on, it's one of my cousin's infamous house parties. Should be a blast" Desmond said with a grin. Shaun rolled his eyes and smiled nonetheless.

"Yes. At least they've calmed down since he started dating Leonardo" Desmond nodded. Ezio Auditore's parties used to be a very frequent event, most of the people paraletic by the end of the night. People fighting over the toilet, sink and buckets to empty their alcohol-drenched stomachs. But when Leonardo came alone, Ezio was tamed to what was considered a 'normal party animal'. The casualties at the parties began to decrease from at least one every party to one every few months. Shaun downed the rest of his pint and stood up.

"Right, I'm going to head to the library and try and get as much work done as possible. There's nothing worse than trying to do homework with a hangover." He said, pulling his bag on. Desmond nodded and finished his own drink and standing up.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a crate of something and get on over to Ezio's place to help set up the party." They bid each other farewell and went their separate ways.

* * *

Desmond felt genuinely excited about tonight's party, if only for the fact that Shaun was actually going to go. He had never seen Shaun drunk before and kept running different possibilities over in his head. Was he a depressive drunk? Happy? Giggly? Violent? Quiet? … Horny?

Desmond quite liked the sound of that last one. He and Shaun had been friends since Primary School and were very close. But during High School, Desmond began to realise that his feelings for his British friend ran deeper than just friendship. He shook his head, Shaun had never shown any signs of interest in him, so there wasn't much point on dwelling on it.

He grabbed a crate of beer and went to the checkouts, paying for it before walking out of the store and over to Ezio's flat.

"Desmond! Thank god you're here, you have to help me tidy up before the party starts" Ezio said upon seeing his cousin at the door. Desmond laughed, walking inside and putting the crate of beer in the fridge.

"Since when have you ever tidied up before a party?" Looking around the tip that was Ezio's living space.

"Since now"

"And why is 'now' a special occasion?" he asked his Italian cousin, who grinned.

"Because I found out a certain Shaun Hastings is coming, and I know about your massive crush on him, so I don't want him leaving early because the place is a tip before you can dig your claws into him and make him yours." Desmond gaped.

"What? I'm not digging my claws into anyone. If he's interested, great. If not, I don't mind either, as long as we stay friends." Ezio shook his head.

"My dear Desmond. You have much to learn."

"Shut it you."

* * *

Shaun walked to Ezio's carrying three crates of god knows what, while Lucy and Rebecca followed him carrying a couple of bags each of bottles, chatting endlessly. He rolled his eyes, already regretting his decision to actually come to this disaster waiting to happen.

"Shaun, cheer up, man! You're gonna get wasted!" Rebecca yelled at him, grinning.

"Yeah, you need to get that stick out of your arse somehow, maybe you'll find a nice bloke to hook up with" Lucy gave a sickeningly sweet smile to him before knocking on the door. He couldn't see who had answered because of the mountain of cardboard in his sight, but recognised the voice as Desmond.

"Hey guys! Oh my god what have you done to Shaun?"

"He was our pack mule for the way here. Women can only carry so much you know" he heard Lucy say as they moved past him.

"Well so can men!" he said, taking a couple of crates off him with a smile and moving into the flat again, motioning for Shaun to follow. There was loud music booming from a stereo in the corner of the living room, it was dark but there were a few lights so it wasn't pitch black. Shaun wondered why the neighbours weren't complaining before remembering Desmond saying something about Ezio soundproofing his house, that man had more money than sense he swore it. The place was full of people, he didn't know any of them except Ezio, Leonardo, Desmond, Lucy and Rebecca. There were people in the hallway, living room and bedroom, most had already cracked out beers and were talking or dancing to the music. Lucy and Rebecca had retreated to have fun with a few of their friends who were screaming and laughing on the bed in the bedroom, while he stuck with Desmond.

Desmond could see that Shaun was uncomfortable, so he grabbed a couple of beers, biting the caps off and spitting them in the bin before handing one to Shaun, who looked impressed.

"That's an impressive skill" he said before accepting the beer, taking a sip. Desmond grinned, taking a sip of his own.

"I guess, it's more useful, don't have to go rooting around for the bottle opener." He turned as someone yelled his name, a beer being shoved at him. He laughed and bit the cap off before giving it back again. "On the other hand, people tend to get lazy and use you for it" he laughed. Shaun smiled, taking another sip of his beer and looking around at what everyone was doing. Ezio, with Leonardo on his lap, was looking through his music on the computer, which was hooked up to the stereo. Rebecca stumbled through the throng of people to get to the fridge, grabbing an armful of beers and struggling back through to the bedroom. "Looks like all the fun is in the bedroom" Desmond said to him as he watched Rebecca leave. He smiled in amusement and nodded, downing the rest of his beer. As the night went on, the more beers Shaun downed and he began to loosen up; talking to people he didn't know and actually felt he was having a good time.

Ezio approached Desmond, dragging Leonardo with him, he had a plan and he was going to get his little cousin and Shaun together, damn it!

"Now Desmond" he said in the other's ear so he could hear him. "You know Leonardo's good at dancing, and I know you are too, so flaunt some of your moves with Leo here, and we'll see how Shaun reacts, yes?" he said, pulling away with a grin. Desmond laughed and shrugged, it was worth a shot, and he'd definitely drunk enough to go through with it. Leonardo and Desmond made idle chat while they waited for Ezio to put on a suitable song to dance to.

The song came on, calm at first, before picking up with a steady beat. They started inconspicuously, just nodding their heads to the bass, before their bodies followed suit. They kept apart until about half way through the song before they got closer to each other, dancing provocatively.

Shaun eyed the two, his mind a little foggy from the alcohol, all he knew was, he didn't like Leonardo being so close to Desmond. Ezio walked over to him, eyeing Leonardo up and down, biting his lip at how sexy his boyfriend looked when lost in music, he could remember the night when he discovered his lover's hidden talent. He stopped beside Shaun, still watching the two and bopping to the music himself.

"Desmond can dance well can't he?" he said to Shaun, whose eyes were following the movement of Desmond's hips. He nodded absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off Desmond. "Go over there, make him yours. I can see you want him." Ezio said to him, bopping slightly to the music himself. Shaun's eyes snapped away from Desmond and he shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. We've been mates for years." He said, his voice a little melancholic. Ezio laughed.

"He wants it too, amico. Go over there, grab him and kiss him. Trust me" he smiles before going over and snatching his boyfriend away from Desmond, beginning to dance with his lover instead. Desmond let the other go with a grin, Ezio winked at him before losing himself in the music with his lover.

The next thing he knew, he had been shoved against the counter and lips were on his own. He gasped and opened his eyes, upon seeing glasses and red hair, he relaxed and kissed back, his arms folding over Shaun's shoulders as he pulled him closer. Cheers, claps and wolf-whistles around the room fell on deaf ears as the two men continued to kiss, their bodies pressed as close together as humanly possible. Eventually they broke apart for air, smiling at each other. Desmond looked at Ezio, receiving a thumbs up and a shit-eating grin from his cousin, he laughed and turned back to Shaun, pressing their lips together again.

"Woah woah hey!" they heard a yell that was so obviously Rebecca. They turned to see her grinning. "You two have actually realised you want to bone each other? Congratulations!" They rolled their eyes, before stepping away from each other and grabbing another beer each. "Come to the bedroom, we haven't seen you all night" they followed her into the bedroom, which was full of strange smelling smoke, Shaun noticed.

"This is totally tonight's stoner room" Desmond commented with a chuckle, recognising the smell as weed.

"Hell yeah!" Rebecca replied as she was passed an L-skin. She took three tokes then offered it to Desmond, who accepted. Shaun looked at him, surprised.

"Come on Shaun, it's only a little bit of weed, nothing too heavy" he said before taking his three tokes and blowing them out, offering it to his now lover, who shook his head. Yes he smoked, but he didn't want to pollute it with drugs. Desmond shrugged with a 'fair enough' before handing it to the next person in the circle. He then dragged Shaun over to the bed, where there was enough space for two people to sit if they didn't mind sitting on each other. Desmond collapsed against the wall, dragging Shaun to sit between his legs, his back resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the red head, kissing his neck softly. "You'd best have yourself a cigarette then, so you don't look to out of place" he chuckled in his ear, the alcohol in his system definitely affecting his brain. Shaun did as he was told nonetheless and pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, lighting it up.

It took a while, but eventually, everyone in the bedroom was almost passed out. Even Shaun, who although didn't directly smoke any, still breathed in the smoke in the room and so was feeling the effects of it as well. He was completely relaxed against Desmond, content to fall asleep there until he felt a pair of lips gently caressing his throat. He moaned softly as he lifted his head, exposing more skin for Desmond to abuse. The kisses became more heated and Shaun groaned softly, his hand reaching up and stroking Desmond's hair gently. Ezio then burst into the room.

"Hey! What's going on here? A party don't stop at 3am people, wake up!" He yelled at them with a grin, before peeking his head out the door. "Hey! Bring an armful of bottles in here! We have sleepers!" there was a chorus of 'boos' from outside, making Shaun chuckle. Ezio pulled something out of his pocket, throwing it to Desmond, the other male caught it out of instinct, the Italian winked with a "Stay safe, yeah." Then left. Desmond opened his hand, revealing that a condom had been chucked at him, he let out a small chuckle, kissing Shaun's head. The red-head turned slightly to see what the projectile had been, then grinned.

"Later" Desmond whispered, pocketing the small package. Shaun smiled and leant back against Desmond again, catching two beers that were chucked to him, handing one back to Desmond to open and opening the other himself.

"Desmond…" Came a synchronised selection of voices.

"Get a fricken bottle opener people!"

The rest of the party squeezed into the room, bringing armfuls of alcohol with them. Shaun and Desmond got steadily more drunk until the were kissing ferociously, Shun had turned so he was straddling Desmond's lap, his glasses having been long ago taken off and stored in his pocket.

"Do you want to 'go to the bathroom' now?" Desmond panted against his lips, his speech slurred from the sheer amount of alcohol he'd consumed, Shaun wasn't faring much better, only managing a nod because he didn't trust himself to talk properly. Desmond smiled against his lips and kissed him once more before tapping his ass where he'd been groping for the past god knows how long, Shaun took that as his cue to attempt to stand, he wasn't looking forward to this. He carefully set his feet on the floor, stumbling a bit as his limbs were not obeying his intoxicated brain. But the rest of the journey to the bathroom had hardly any slip-ups and once inside Desmond hardly gave him enough time to lock the door, let alone turn the light on before he was shoved against the wall, hot lips attacking his own. He groaned softly, responding with just as much passion and lust.

Desmond gently rocked his hips against Shaun's, the influence of the alcohol and drugs enhancing the ecstasy he was feeling, he heard Shaun's breath hitch as he began to rock back. They groaned into their lip-lock, starting to rip at each other's clothes, their minds not functioning well enough to work out how to undo buttons and zips. They were removed quickly and messily, Shaun's shirt having ripped a little with Desmond's hurry to remove it from the Brit.

Their naked bodies pressed together against the quickly warming tile of the bathroom wall, making them moan. Desmond lips attacked Shaun's pale skin, kissing along his collarbone and down his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down gently. The red-head's body arched beneath him, a low, choked groan leaving his throat. The other began moving further down, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva in his wake, until he got to Shaun's rock hard member. He laved the heated skin from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth and suckling gently. Shaun's hands came to gently grip Desmond's head, his fingers running through the younger man's hair and he moaned wantonly. Desmond bobbed his head a little, taking more in with each downward movement until his nose was pressed against the hairs that surrounded the base of his erection. He quickly brought his hands up to grip Shaun's hips before he moaned around him, the vibrations of his throat causing the other to cry out and try to thrust into Desmond's mouth.

"D-Des, I'm close… stop" Shaun bit out weakly, tugging lightly at the short hair on Desmond's head. He pulled away with a wet pop and felt around for his pants, reaching into the pocket and pulling out the 'gift' from Ezio before standing up and crushing his lips against Shaun's again, the red-heads arms wrapping around him and pulling him close as the kiss became heated, all tongues and teeth.

Desmond eventually pulled away, turning Shaun so he was facing the wall and tearing the packaging of the condom open with his teeth before rolling it onto his own neglected erection, hissing at the temperature change. He pressed his chest against Shaun's back, positioning himself at the other's entrance.

"You ready" he whispered breathlessly into the red-head's ear. After hearing a sound of confirmation from the other, he began to press himself in slowly, not stopping until he was in to the hilt. He could feel the other trembling and could hear the gasps of pain that escaped Shaun, so he stilled, pressing gently kisses along the other's shoulder blades in an attempt to soothe him while he adjusted. After what seemed like forever, Shaun panted out a quiet "move" and gently rolled his hips back against Desmond's, a quiet groan escaping him. Desmond pulled out a small bit and thrust back in, starting a slow pace so as not to hurt his lover.

"God-damnit Desmond, I won't break. F-faster!" Shaun groaned out, his hips thrusting backwards, trying to get Desmond deeper inside him. Desmond growled in pleasure and started a much rougher pace, the slap of skin resounding off the ceramic that covered the room. Desmond moved to grip Shaun's hips, pulling them back against his so as to get deeper inside him, making Shaun call his name loudly as he hit the other's prostate dead on. Shaun bit his lip, his arms trembling against the wall as Desmond locked his hips to hit that spot over and over, the force of his thrusts making him rock forward each time their hips made contact.

Desmond felt his orgasm coiling in his gut, getting tighter with each thrust, so he snaked a hand to Shaun's member and began stroking it in tandem with his own thrusts, causing a low, long, gutteral groan to rumble from Shaun's throat as he began thrusting against both his hand and his hips. Shaun's groans got louder and louder with each passing thrust until he arched, releasing into Desmond's hand with a low moan of his name. Desmond cried out as Shaun became even tighter around him, his thrusts losing rhythm until he thrust hard once more, getting as deep inside his lover as possible as he released inside him, biting into Shaun's shoulder to muffle his cry.

They stood there for a little while after, their legs trembling, trying to keep them up as they bathed in the after-glow. Desmond pulled away eventually, pulling out of the other, making him groan as the move sent shocks through his hypersensitive body. Shaun turned and leant against the cool tile of the wall, it feeling amazing against his over-heated skin as he reached to turn the light on. Desmond cried out, covering his eyes as the light took him by surprise.

"Ow…" he mumbled, receiving a sound of amusement from Shaun.

"Sorry" he panted out, not having the energy to say anything sarcastic.

"Glad you came now?" Desmond asked, smirking before pressing a chaste kiss against Shaun's lips. The Brit smiled.

"I suppose…"

* * *

WOAH! We're half way there.

Half way through the challenge now... been at it for about a year -.-

… I really had trouble thinking about how I was going to end that one… can you tell?

Well… thank the lord that's over… Was beginning to think I'd never finish it.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
